challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable
Appearance She is a petite cat, though slightly taller than most Exceeds even in Earth Land (Imagine Shagotte the Exceed Queen, only black and you've got her). When she is Battle Form however, her body grows taller and changes into a much more muscled tone version, but with slight curves. (Basically she is as large as Pantherlily and Samuel, only keeping her feminine form like Shagotte does.) Just like her name implies, Sable is coal black without a speck of any other color on her other then her gray eyes and the piercings on her left ear that go up the edge and flash in the light. Clothing She wears a pair of black pants that are loose except where they're tied at her waist and ankles. That and white "binding" like wrapping as a shirt is basically the only thing the exceed wears other then the sword on her back. Personality Sable doesn't have social skills because growing up she didn't need them. She tells you like it is and if you don't like it she just doesn't care. When it comes to diplomacy, she has none. She can follow orders when she needs to, but she refuses to blindly follow someone how has no idea what they're doing, especially when she knows she can care for herself and Alex without any help. She hates lazy people – finds them to be a waste of space – and she refuses to help out people like that. She doesn't like to have small talk, but she does enjoy a good conversation as long as it is actually a good conversation. The only time this isn't true is with Alex, who she doesn't mind talking away since she rarely actually answers with anything more then a grunt anyways. Biography Sable was already hatched and halfway threw childhood when her Queen told everyone of a mission for the eggs of Exceeds. The girl's own parents were forced to give up their egg as well as the other's, but the child decided she was going to steal her sister or brother back from the mean Queen and guards who were sending them away. Instead she got caught in the anima and tossed to Earth Land with the eggs. She was knocked unconscious somehow along the way and lost sight of the egg she was there to save, and ended up somewhere she'd never been. Little Sable had always been resourceful and intelligent even as a young, young child, so she figured the only thing to do was to fulfill this mission thing and get her and her brother/sister egg back to Exaltia and their parents. Well she soon realized finding herself a Dragon Slayer was a whole lot harder then she thought, so she plotted a way to get around that little hickup. In her travels she found out about people making Dragon Slayers, and decided that was the way to do it. So she decided on a plan and began searching for the person who would become her DS. While all this time was passing, the Exceed was also training. She figured that if the DS were to be captured, then she'd need to be strong both mentally, magically, and physically. She learned "Battle Mode" rather quickly all things considering, but it took many months for her to be able to hold it past five minutes and it drained her considerably. Finally she got it, and about that time she found her DS in an orphanage. She quickly found her way to the place where some bad people were making Dragon Slayers, and she stole one of their Lacrima's, carefully watching how they made the human become Dragon Slayer. After she knew she had it down, she flew back to where she'd left the child in the Orphanage, only to find him wandering the streets. When she finally went up to him, she figured she had to have a way to get the kid to allow her to make him a Dragon Slayer, so she figured the best way... lie. She quickly told him a story about how she'd been cursed like him – she honestly had really, stuck being considered a measly talking cat with wings! The indignity – and how the only way she could stay with him and protect him, was if he became a Dragon Slayer since it was her mission to find and protect herself a Dragon Slayer. Of course what started out as a lie to get this boy home so they'd bring back her brother/sister, somewhere along the line, became the truth. She wasn't sure when, but from one point in time to the next she decided not to take the boy back, and instead protect him. Somehow she'd grown to... like the young boy, even if he was honestly quite pathetic in a fight unless truly driven. He may not be her really sibling, but she decided he was as good as... maybe even better. Magic Aera: Sable, like every other Exceed, is capable of sprouting feathery wings that grant her the ability to fly, at the same time neutralizing the weight of one possible passenger carried by her. In her original, massive form, these wings are much larger than those of normal-sized Exceeds. Aera greatly helps Sable out in battle, allowing her to remain out of reach of her enemies while she wields one of her large weapons to strike at them, or to rapidly dodge their ranged attacks, granting her added maneuverability and speed. Weapons/Equipment/Magic Musica Sword: The Musica Sword possesses a long, curved blade, which is light-colored on the edges and dark on the rest, and which protrudes on both sides near its top, and has a large, light symbol carved near its hilt, representing a musical note. The design of the hand-guard is intricate and decorated: it extends over the blade itself, with a shiny decoration similar to a large curved claw placed horizontally towards the weapon's cutting edge, where a large, shiny curved part seemingly acting as a rough front protection of sort is placed. On the other side, the "claw" ends in a wing-like ornament, consisting of three large metal feathers. The part connecting the hilt to the blade curves towards the latter, and is divided into a series of rectangular forms by a series on line on it; the blade's back edge is also shown slightly emerging from under such part, protruding downwards. The hilt is long and covered in leather stripes, and it ends into a large pommel yet again similar to a claw pointing towards the blade, or maybe a stylized bird's head, ending in a wing-like ornament, with its three feathers pointing downwards, which is smaller and less-detailed than the one on the blade. The sword has the ability to change in size. Such characteristic allows Sable to carry the weapon around in both her original and reduced form, being capable of changing its size at will to adapt it to the situation. She is usually seen carrying the weapon on her back, with the hilt visible from behind her right shoulder, held up by a stripe crossing her chest diagonally. *Battle Mode Shift: While in Edolas she was known for her huge size and mass, especially large when compared to a stereotypical Exceed. After being transported to Earth Land, Sable has undergone major changes; her body has been drastically reduced in size, with her now being only slightly taller then many of her fellow exceeds. However, true to her role as a physical fighter, Sable has developed the ability to temporarily transform back to her usual large size, regaining her original strength, stamina and power. Since she's been in Earth Land much longer then other Exceeds, she also has much more control over this, able to keep it for much longer. *Enhanced Durability: In her true form, Sable displays great resistance against attacks, both physical and Magical in nature. Though the same can not be said about her while assuming her reduced form. *Enhanced Strength: Sable has shown outrageous brute strength without losing her balance or hampering her flying in any serious way. She can not retains such strength in her reduced form; however, she, at least to a certain, minor degree, still does. *Keen Intellect: Sable is extremely intelligent and analytical, something that comes not only from her nature, but from her age. *Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Sable has proven herself to be skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat, supported by her high physical prowess. *Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sable is a master swordsman, Despite her massive size, she has shown herself capable of performing slashes which are not only strong, but also extremely fast and accurate. Weakness #She can stay in her "battle form" longer then any other exceed she's run into, but she will loose it once her magic has run out, and when that happens she can't even carry Alex away with Aera so she has to be very careful she doesn't hit that point. #When not in her "battle form" Sable is basically like any other Exceed only slightly stronger. #When Alex is in actual danger, Sable will deplete herself to nothing to get him back without even meaning to, her anger taking a forefront to her usual calm battle smarts.